


From Mirkwood to Gondor

by bookstorequeer



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Longing, M/M, Pre-Slash, possibly unrequited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-08
Updated: 2013-04-08
Packaged: 2017-12-07 20:26:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/752720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookstorequeer/pseuds/bookstorequeer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Legolas knows his own feelings. It's the hearts of men he is less sure of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From Mirkwood to Gondor

**Author's Note:**

> I found this snippet (minor tweaks aside) on a slip of paper. I must have written it back when the _Lord of the Rings_ films were in theatres.

They thought that he stayed with Aragorn because of his sworn duty to the ring. The hobbits, the dwarf and the men of Rohan that they met all thought that it was duty, that it had been his kin Arwen who had gifted herself to the future king of Gondor. No one knew that it was _his_  heart around that fragile, mortal neck. That it was Legolas of Mirkwood who loved this man, like nothing else had ever touched him.

He had grown used to yelling his king's name as battles raged, to giving his all to rescue mortal flesh. He didn't dare wonder what Aragorn thought of him -- it was enough to know that the Dúnedan was aware what the jewel truly was, what it meant to be freely given by an elf. At times, He saw something in those beautiful eyes that made his hope easier to bear but there were always someone else's eyes on them and Aragorn never crossed the space between them.

Legolas ached and dreamed and hoped that someday, should they survive this coming darkness, he would hear love pass those lips. That he would be given permission to touch that body and drink his fill of the mortal. And so he stayed by the side of the once and future king of Gondor and Legolas Greenleaf of Mirkwood smiled each time he saw Aragorn unconsciously reaching for the elven jewel worn faithfully.


End file.
